


A Friendly Face in the Universe

by strangesaturday



Series: Press your lips to mine / till they are incandescent [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Data Has Android Emotions, Established Relationship, M/M, Reunions, Transhumanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangesaturday/pseuds/strangesaturday
Summary: Geordi and Data have been amicably apart for decades, and meet by happenstance in a market. They are in love.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Series: Press your lips to mine / till they are incandescent [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952551
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	A Friendly Face in the Universe

The planet was cool and became colder in winter. He rose with the dawn, weary of solitude, and knowing the progression of the sun across the sky would do nothing to improve the frigid temperature, braved the morning market. He had no agenda but his own entertainment. Perhaps a bite to eat.

He pressed into the crowd of hurried and unhurried bodies, registering their pressure through his clothes against his skin. The contact was pleasant. Thick columns of steam rose from dozens of booths peddling fried fruit and fish and dough, the scent muted by frost, and the breath of ruminant animals, lowing sleepily, crystallized as it exited their nostrils. Produce stands would remain open until late afternoon, their delicate goods protected by a layer of chill dew. Beneath the tumult of fry oil popping and voices speaking many languages and animals calling in pleasure and pain was the ever-present sound of frozen silence.

He buried his hands in his pockets and made his leisurely way through the market channel.

Mid-way through ordering a skewer of fried fruit, a shape caught his eye, half-obscured by a tower of rolled fabric: a glimpse of a figure between two men joyfully arguing. Then the figure was on the move— the only person in the market as unseasonably dressed as he was, artfully weaving between locals laden with bags of vegetables and bread. He watched the figure watch a child chase another child underneath a cart, and as the figure turned, its pale face flashed in the morning sun. Dazzling. A creature of snow and ice. A ghost.

He forgot his fruit skewer.

As he pushed through the crowd, he spoke, trusting he would be heard above the hubbub. “Seventeen years, one month, three weeks, six days, fourteen hours—”

When they were mere meters apart, the pale face snapped to meet his, eyes bright with recognition: “Seven minutes and six seconds,” it finished reverently. “We are not scheduled to rendezvous for some years.”

“I’m not going to pretend I didn’t see you.”

“I would not wish you to.”

They appraised each other. A woman carrying a basket full of smaller baskets brushed between them.

The ghost reached for him. The extended hand shone metallic blue in the cold sun, but it didn’t matter. Even without skin, without sight, he would know its touch.

He turned the gleaming chrome over in his hands. “When did this happen?”

“Some time ago.”

“You didn’t repair it?”

“I have been without my engineer.”

The tears that welled in his eyes were as yellow as Sol, still burning a thousand light-years away. He suppressed them with a blink. “Where’re you staying?”

The ghost named a neighborhood.

He choked out a laugh. “You’re kidding. How long have you been there?”

“Nearly a year.” The ghost’s expression asked, _why?_

“I’m in Upper Gedii on the main thoroughfare. We’ve been neighbors for half a cycle.” He squeezed the mechanical hand between his. “I would have thought I would sense you, somehow, being so close.”

The hand squeezed back. “A romantic notion.”

“Well, can you blame me? You make me feel romantic. Data—” The taste of that name in his mouth: benzaldehyde, quinine, sucrose. “I’m so happy to— I’m so happy.”

Data smiled the same small smile. “Geordi, who have you been?”

Geordi shook his head, a tear streaked rebelliously down his face. “I’ll tell you later. Right now I want to be me, with you.” And he closed the distance between them, and their bodies fitted together like machines made for the purpose of loving.

☼

They lay in a bed in an apartment with walls the color of peaches less than three kilometers from Upper Gedii. Data’s bare fingertip traced circles on Geordi’s open chest, making the metal there sing like the rim of a wineglass.

Geordi took the hand and pressed it to his lips. “I’m sick of winter. It’s not refreshing, it’s not fun. Not anymore.”

“I too have grown tired of the cold.” Data kissed his shoulder. “But observe: the trees are beginning to bloom.”

They looked out the open window. So they were. Tiny yellow buds.

“Geordi.” The name sounded like devotion on his lips. “This time was too long.”

“It _was_ too long,” Geordi pressed closer. “It was going to be longer. But I saw you.”

“You saw me,” Data affirmed. “I am glad.”

“I’m gonna need a lot of your time, now. Maybe a decade or two just in this bed, for starters.”

Data shook his head. “My time has always been yours to share. I am here now, and I will stay with you.”

The room seemed to warm a few degrees.

They had wanted to experience something new. _For now we will part._ _We will meet on_ _Bu_ _l_ _le VI on stardate 50132.9,_ they had agreed. _We will communicate via subspace when it is available, and when we see fit._

They had promised nothing would change them, even if they became changed.

Geordi ran a hand over Data’s close-cropped hair. “Why did you cut it?”

“It was an impulsive decision. Do you believe it suits me?”

“I hate it!” Geordi laughed. “It’s just awful. You should grow it down to your waist instead.”

Data stroked a small patch of discoloration on Geordi’s leg. “What is this?”

“Skin wouldn’t take ink, and I haven’t gotten around to replacing it yet. Now we know, that won’t work for us.”

Data gave an enlightened hum. “Now we know.”

Geordi sat up on an elbow, panels swinging freely as he leaned into Data’s orbit. “Hey, I’m not worried, but I need to hear you say it. Will you remind me?”

The pale, earnest face glowed pink in the light of the setting sun. “I will remind you. Geordi, I love you.”

“Ah, that’s good. I’m glad to hear that.” Geordi rested his head on Data’s chest and felt his heat. “I love you, too.”

The planet was cool and became colder in winter. Dawn found them still tangled in bed, radiant in each other’s company, two changed and unchanged people. The white sun melted the hoarfrost and set yellow blossoms aglow as frigid plains gave way to the balminess of spring.

**Author's Note:**

> :) they are in love
> 
> tumblr @ strangesaturday
> 
> come hang with us in the [daforge discord server!](https://discord.gg/qMAGw5BqXg) the vibes are impeccable. (18+ only, please)


End file.
